The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display that has organic electro-luminescence elements each including an organic light-emitting layer, and a display.
An organic electro-luminescence element, which employs electro-luminescence (hereinafter, represented as EL) of an organic material, is a light-emitting element that includes a light-emitting layer composed of an organic material and so on between a lower electrode and an upper electrode and can emit light with high luminance through low-voltage DC driving.
In recent years, attention is being paid on a transfer method as a technique for forming organic layer patterns in manufacturing of a full-color display employing the organic EL elements. In particular, a contact transfer method allows an organic layer to be transferred to a transfer-destination substrate in the state in which the multilayer structure of the organic layer formed over a donor film as the transfer origin is kept as it is. Therefore, this method permits simplification of steps for manufacturing a display.
In the contact transfer method, initially a donor film over which an organic layer is deposited in advance is brought into close contact with a substrate over which a lower electrode is patterned in advance. Subsequently, only the area corresponding to the part over which the organic layer should be formed is irradiated with laser light. This causes only the organic layer part irradiated with the laser light to be selectively transferred from the donor film onto the lower electrode over the substrate.
A structure for the contact transfer method has been proposed to prevent troubles of the transfer due to insufficiency of the close contact between a donor film and a substrate even when recesses and projections exist on the surface of the substrate over which an organic layer is to be transferred. Specifically, in this structure, the taper angles of the recesses and projections are set to 40° or smaller, and the heights of the steps of the recesses and projections are set to 3000 Å or smaller to prevent the troubles (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-165324 (Paragraphs 0013 and 0016, in particular)).